In order to provide vehicle drivers with information without them having to look away from the road to be driven on or away from the air space to be flown in, so-called heads-up displays have become known, which are used to overlay an image, which represents the information, on the windshield of a vehicle. In order that this is visible even when the ambient light is bright, the image has to have a high light intensity for this purpose.